Child of a Loving Sin
by aliencatx
Summary: Sara always wanted to live a normal life just like any other girl. She soon finds out that she's not like the other girls. With her weird scissorhand dreams becoming more and more real. Sara starts to question her origins.
1. Moonlit garden and the mirror

**Child of a loving sin**

My disclaimer: I don't own Edward nor Kim they belong to Tim Burton. but I do own Sara and friends. So please don't fuss or sue me. Im a poor college student who has no money, your not going to get anywhere if you do.

As always I love to hear from my readers. So if you like my story post a review. I truly appreciate it. Now time for the story, hope you enjoy my strange tale!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gypsy moon shined her loving face down upon the crumbling castle. Hugging closely to the tips of the spike towers. Casting a natural blue spotlight on the dancing leafed animals within the walled garden. The moonlight uplifted the curtain of darkness reviling a midnight Wonderland.

At the beginning of a glowing graveled garden maze path stood a young girl in a white flowing dress. Bewitched by the beauty of the moonlit garden, she did not see the shadow that ran between the topiaries, watching her move through out his garden.

In the corner of her eye a glimpse of metal caught the moonlight just right reflecting off a shiny blade. Snapping her head in the direction of the light. She saw nothing. Only the faint sound of rapid sniping.

Curiosity getting the best of her she followed the sound. Dashing and hiding behind the dancing animals trying her best not to scare away the creator of the sniping. In swift time she made her way to the edge of a open courtyard. Peeking out from behind a leafed bear she saw what looked like from a distance a boy dressed in black standing on the other end of the yard.

The boy himself couldn't have been much older then her, 20, 21 at least. His back was turned towards her as he looked up into the star filled sky. His features wore unknown to her, all but his wild hair and the tops of his buckled shoulders that were lit up by the touch of the moon.

His stillness was unnatural but calming to her as watched him from afar. To her he seem to be in a state of never ending meditation. So perfect, so still and graceful.

"_I've seen him before, but where?" _she questioned herself_. "If I could just know his name I would remember where I've seen him." _Gathering up he courage the girl stepped out from behind the topiary and into the courtyard.

" _Hello there! What's your name?"_

Nothing happen, just silence from the shadowy figure.

Stepping a bit closer, hoping that this time he wound hear her and turn around. She yelled out again in the direction of the boy.

"_I was admiring your garden and I was hoping to thank the artist of sure a beautiful..."_

Turning his head slightly to acknowledge the voice. The shadow boy paused and ran into the deep darkness of the garden.

"_HEY WAIT! I just want..."_

Before she could take another step the ground began to shake violently. Thick Wooden spikes spot out from every direction of the garden, enclosing her. Twisting and mending together creating a dangerous barrier between the shadow boy and herself. Trying her best to breakout free of the twisting, spike barrier the worse case scenario happened. A piercing spike spot up out of the ground, impaling her in the heart.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sara awaking in a cold sweat. Siting up in bed she tried her damnest to make sense of the dream. Laying her face in her hands she took in a deep breath hoping to clear her head.. This has been the third dream with _him_ in it since her family move back to suburbia a few months ago. The third "all to real nightmare" that ended in tragedy.

"_Great, this will be the third time I awaken in a cold screaming panic. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it the same dream over and over again, Why?. That's must be it. I'm going mental. How wonderful" _

Laying back down onto the pillow Sara tried her best to shake out the terrifying dream from her mind and maybe catch a few Z's but at last no good. Her nightmare stole away any and all desires to sleep. The clock of the bed stand read 4:56 AM when Sara slumped over the top of her pillow to take a look

"_Might as well get up and get around, I doubt I'll be able to get back to bed now, im wide awake."_ Sara grumbled out as she lifted the blue star blanket bed set off her body and stepped on to the carpeted floor.

Still half asleep, She trudged over to her walk in closet getting her daily best to wear for the on coming day. Ah yes Monday's finest. A black Corpse Bride t-shirt and a pair of blue flared jeans. Done with her search Sara gathered up her bundle and walked towards the bathroom door.

Her bedroom was completely engulfed in the dark of early morning, not a single light showed through in this hour. It was no big deal for Sara. She could see just fine in the dark. She always has. She never really needed a light source. No one ever questioned why or how she could it, she just did. It was a natural inborn thing for her.

Walking pass her plan night covered walls, a flash of light caught Sara's eyes forcing her turn in the direction of the shimming surface. Remembering the same scene in her dream Sara closed her eyes preying that she didn't hear sniping noises again.

She waited but nothing, feeling safe once again. Sara raised her head to the upright position hoping that the man of her nightmares was not standing there waiting to take her away. Slowly opening her eyes she saw no shadow boy, only her own reflection standing in front of a full length mirror.

The darkness plays tricks on one's mind, concealing and illuminating the world. Having the shadows dance spells around you, it makes you afraid of ordinary daylight objects. Your reflection is no different.

Sara jumped back at the darken figure standing in the mirror. Was that really her? Or course it was. She told herself. The night just makes everything a bit more scarier.

Stepping forth towards the mirror she looked herself up and down making sure the frightening girl in the mirror was really her. Strange Sara thought. She never really looked like anybody in her family. Not her mom, dad, little sister or grandma. Not even her aunts and uncles she bared no resemblance to.

Most of her family cared the trait of blonde straight hair and rosie red cheeks. Sara did not. Her hair was long, waive and raven black , her cheeks a light shade of blue. She eyes won't the lovely shade of green as her little sister had but a dark, glowing emotional blue.

Looking somberly at herself she remembered how in her younger days she questioned her mother on why she had dark eyelines and blue eyes. The response was always the same from her mother. "Its just a vitamin deficiency that's all, your eyes will change when your older."

She was older now and still she remained the same. She still had her raven hair and pale snow white skin, she never changed. Not like everyone else.

Sara never questioned her origins before, she never really thought too much into it. But as of late with these dreams recurring night after night she's questioned a lot about herself. There was a lot of answers she felt were hidden from her. Someday she will find her answers to her unanswered wondering. Someday.

Snapping out of her philological state of mind Sara stepped away from the mirror and picked up the little journey to the bathroom. Flinging off her spongbob PJ's on to the floor as she went along to the bathroom. Closing the door, she stepped in to the shower and started her first day as a senior.


	2. A walk for the worried

6:55 am sharp when Sara stumbled out the door and into the street to greet her awaiting friend.

"_Your late...again"_ lectured Charlotte as they began their daily march to what they considered one of the most wonderful places to go to on a Monday morning. High School.

"_This is like what..the four hundredth time you been late. What's up"_ questioned Charlotte.

"_Huh? What? Oh sorry I haven't been able to sleep so well as of late. Its these dreams_." Sara answered back

Charlotte throu a concerned look in the direction of Sara. Charlotte has been Sara's best friend since she first moved back to suburbia. She was the girl next door with her big red hair held back by a black bandana.

Being the granddaughter of Joyce Walkins, one of the biggest flozies of Suburbia to anyone else would have been something you wouldn't admit to, to many people. But to Charlotte it was an honorable heritage she intended to keep up. There where somethings that Charlotte loved ,that at times worried Sara. Like for instance gossip, fake nails and becoming completely helpless when she needed to tease boys into doing her evil biding. But none the less Charlotte was a great friend. To be all the honest Sara's only real friend.

"_So theses dreams..what's so bad about them that you can't sleep at night humm?" _Charlotte asked in a sarcastic fashion.

"_Well its not so much that there scary it's just...shadow boy"_ Sara knew that Charlotte would never buy a story like that but she wanted the truth so she got it.

"_Who's Shadow Boy?"_ questioned Charlotte

"_He's the boy in my nightmares, I've never really seen his face. Every time I try to see his face something terrible happens to me in my dream."_

"_He sounds cute" _Said Charlotte as she made her "you know you want me" pose.

"_Its strange I know I know him from somewhere but im not sure where. Its like he's so familiar but distance at the same time."_ Sara looked at the ground as she said the last of her words.

"_Sara, you need to stop eating nacho before you go to bed. Girl. Theses dreams are all in your head . There is NO shadow boy. He's not real. _

_Hey don't you worry if you go nuts we can always lock out in a cage and sell you to a freak show. You can be the naked ape."_ looking in the direction of Charlotte Sara couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"_You would wouldn't you, sell me to a freak show" _Sara sarcastically questioned.

"_Oh yeah, definitely" _Charlotte sarcastically answered back.

"_Now lets go where going to be late for school." _

Charlotte smiled as she grabbed the top of one of Sara's shoulder. Both to encourage and comfort the worried girl as they walked along the newly paved sidewalk towards the school yard.

Sara's mind however still worried over her all to real dream.

"_I just hope your right"_


	3. Freddy Couger daydream

Biology class, a great case study on teenage boredom according to Sara's over worked mind.

It was her first day back and she gets stuck in Mr Brewer's "bore you to death with my voice" bio class. How else could this day get worse? On the upside it gave Sara lots of time to draw.

Doodling on her notebook pretending to take notes on the periodic table and the elements of the earth Sara shut down her mind to the endless droning of Mr. Brewer's voice and solely focused on her drawling of a cartoon cat.

Itchy fingers? What the heck? Why are they tingling? Sara thought to herself. Holding both hands in front of her, she examined them. In the flash of a second Sara's hands morphed into sharp, metal deadly spears! Ten fingers, ten spears!

Eyes wide and frozen in place the only thing Sara could do was stare and scream bloody murder!

The whole class turned in the direction of Sara as she shot up from her screaming daydream. Even Mr. Brewer gave a surprised reaction and that man was emotionless. _"Ms. Williams I understand that the periodic table is maddening exciting subject but please do keep it to yourself."_

"_Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind"_ timidly responded Sara. Completely embarrassed by the laughing reaction of the class. Looking down at her now normal girlish hands all Sara wanted to do was creep under the desk and die.

"_Charlotte im telling you these dreams.. There connected somehow but I don't know how."_ ranted Sara as she walked home with her best friend from another day of surviving high school.

"_Girl I've told you a hundred times. Its in your head!"_ Charlotte answered in response to Sara's original question.

Angry at Charlotte for not even listening to her Sara snapped back _"No its not all in my head Charlotte! If so then tell me why the dreams. If its all in my head then why the hell did I just have a Freddy Couger moment back there! People don't normally have realist dreams of their hands turning into claws! What! is it just me? Am I going crazy!"_

"_Wow, claim down there killer! Don't be jumping all over me just cause you can't handle some shadow boy dream becoming a bit too real! If anything you might just be going crazy! Fuck I don't know what happen in your past or whatever but may be these dreams are trying to tell you something."_ Charlotte tried to explain as she exploded with anger.

Sara stopped her walk to rub her forehead and think about what Charlotte just said.

"_May be your right. May be it's a sign. Then again may be I am going crazy. Im sorry for jumping at you. Im just...scared_."

"_Hey its ok to be scared but not from some silly dream. Oh I know come camping with me this weekend. Its going to be fun and where not the only ones going to be there. I know a few cute guys that will be there also. It will be like a little get-together. For God sakes it wouldn't hurt to hang with few more people Sara, you might even find a boyfriend huh?"_

Sara needed to think long and hard before she was going to jump into a potentially dangerous environment like camping with strangers. A part of her said yes while another said no. She had to choose her words carefully before answering this question.

"_Well let me think about this and I'll call you tomorrow ok?"_

Unhappy with the answer Charlotte rolled her eyes. _" Well then tomorrow, I got to go my boy toys waiting for me. Bye" _With that Charlotte ran off leaving Sara to walk home by herself.

Upset and frustrated with her friend. Sara through her hands in the air and turned in the direction of her home.

The castle loomed over the young girl on the street like a still gargoyle perched on a church roof. It scared Sara to think about what could be up there or at least what was up there at one time. She stood there all alone now watching the dark fairytale castle as the hour began to turn to dusk. The castle was the foundation of children's nightmares, with its dark foreboding spike towers and high gothic windows. Then again in the little time Sara has lived in Suburbia it seemed comforting to know it was there. Forever watching over her, protecting her from the dangers of the real world.

YOU! Sara suddenly jolted in surprise and turned in the direction of the demanding voice. YOU! I know you. You're the CHILD of that MONSTER!


	4. Grandma's hurtful rant

"_Excuse me?"_ Sara timidly asked her question to the hobbed old woman shouting across the street. The old woman looked mean and violent. Her face was winkled and tired but still held a sense of self rightness and distrust. She was waving her cane in the air like an old farmer yelling at his flock as she stood there in the doorway of her pastel pink house.

_YOU! I knew someday that demon would return for revenge but not like this! Not in the form of a child. Who was it? What virgin Sacrifice did you spawn from? Was it the Boggs girl? That whore that forsake God and slept with that monster! Huh? _

Sara wasn't sure how to response to an attack like this, she could run and solidify the crazy old woman's theories but Sara was too polite and stubborn to run away like a child from her problems.

"_Im not sure what your talking about?_"

"_How could you NOT?"_ The old woman shouted at her as she hobbled off her front steps then into the street towards Sara.

"_Look at you! I see the mark of Satan on you! You can't hide behind that angelic image monster, your evil tricks won't work on me!_"

What the hell was this crazy old woman talking about? She wasn't some God forsaken love child of a demon. She was Sara Williams, newest resident of Suburbia. Sure she has some weird dreams at times but it doesn't make her a monster's child. A light sleeper Yes, but an abomination of love No! This lady's off her rocker and it scared the crap out of Sara as she began to inclose upon Sara's personal space. She needed to get away before something drastic happened but how?

"_Grandma I was wondering where you kept... GRANDMA"_

Both Sara and the old woman snapped their heads towards the manly disembodied voice.

A minute later a young man stepped out of the door of the colorful house. Oh thank God her personal savior. He then walked out towards the little verbal struggle between the old woman and Sara hopefully to either stop the old woman or to join in on the battle.

"_GRANDMA! What are you doing!"_

The old woman's face turned three shades of red as the young man ran towards them. She was angry, how dare he try to stop her exorcism.

"_She IS the devil's child! I can feel it! Im not going to let her get away" _

Finally catching up to them he held on to the old woman's shoulders in a comfortable manner then softly spoke to her, making her stop her noble quest.

"_Grandma, she's not the devil's child, she's just a girl please come back into the house your shows are on."_

Hearing this the old woman loosen her hatful intentions and let the young man lead her back to the house, the trip across the road had tired her out and she needed some rest.

A second later the young man step out of the house and jogged over the grass towards Sara.

" _Im so sorry about Grandma Esmeralda, I swear her Alzheimer get worse and worse everyday. Forgive me, im Joe,"_ said the giggling smiling boy as he held out his hand. Sara saw that he was trying to impress her so to flatter him she played along and gaped his hand in return. _"Sara Williams, nice to meet you."_

Feeling her warm hand in his, the young man's smile grew ten fold.

"_Your new here aren't ya?" _Joe asked as he stood on the pavement in front of Sara. There eyes locked on to each other.

"Is it that obvious" smiled Sara in a joking fashion.

Afraid that he might have upset Sara Joe stumbled to find the redeeming words.

"_No, no its just i've never seen you before, so I thought that you might be a newbie around here."_

Showing a small smile Sara let out a soft giggle. They both stood there for what seemed like forever before Sara broke the silence.

"_Well I better get going its getting late."_

A bit sad that she felt the urge to leave Joe once again searched for any last minute words.

"_Yeah, yeah that's cool. Oh I ..I was just wondering if you where doing anything this weekend?"_

Thinking about the weekend Sara answered honestly.

"_Nothing really, Im supposed to go with my friend to some camp out thing but other then that..."_

Joe's voice jumped in excitement.

"_Really your going to the camp out this weekend too, that's awesome?"_

Sara smiled at his boyish excitement

"_Yeah I'll be there, so will I see you around?"_

Joe was so happy to hear that Sara was going he almost didn't hear the screaming voice of his grandma yelling at him to get back in the house far away from the monster girl.

"_HOLD ON I"LL BE RIGHT IN! So a yeah, yeah I guess I'll see ya there then"_

Sara nodded politely and then turned around to walk down the street towards her home. A huge smile ran across her face. She now had a reason to go to the camp out with Charlotte. She wanted to see Joe again.

**If you like the story so far please leave a review. It lets me know that the zombies haven't gotten you yet. next chapter: **Urban legend ghost story! hope to see ya there!


	5. Urban legend ghost story

Saturday night had finally came. A good indication of the arrival of this particular night was the music in Charlotte mother's car. It was set to the local "teenage" radio station, bellowing out the latest and greatest hits of the day ever since Charlotte picked up Sara for the all waiting, all exciting weekend camp out.

The roads leading out the suburbia was one only family fathers and weekend teenagers ever traveled. Many people really never left the comfort of their Suburban homes and for good reason. At the end, the road forked. On the left was the city. Many if now all the fathers of suburbia turned that way. The other was the path that lead up into the dark hills. God knows what waited up in the great wilderness. That was the road Sara and Charlotte where to take.

The sun was just beginning to set when Sara loaded the last of her camping supply into the backseat and sat down into the passengers seat of the very loud booming car. There was something about Suburbia at sunset. Everything wasn't so bright and manufactured in the twilight hour. Long shadows could stretch their arms and enjoy the outside for a awhile. Sara sat in silence as she watched the shadows reach out across yard and fences from the passengers side mirror. She studied them. They seem to have a central base point, the mansion on the hill. It's shadowy fingers where searching for something or someone, Sara couldn't help feeling it might be her.

"_You ready?_" asked Charlotte as she grabbed the shirt stick preparing to go.

"_Yeah im ready when ever you are_." Sara cheerfully answered trying to not let her friend know her troubles.

"_Alright!_" said Charlotte as her started to drive out of suburbia " _there so many hot guys at these things, you'll go crazy from being surrounded by the cutties."_

" _yeah that's sound awesome"_ said Sara as she turned her head for one final look at the fading landscape. Sara stared at the mansion and the mansion seemed to stare back.

They finally arrived after a long trip at the designated campground. The tent filled field resembled more of Woodstock and less of a gypsy camp as Sara first thought this adventure would turn out to be.

"_You said that where was only going to be a few?_" said Sara

"_Okay so I lied a little but honestly I didn't think this many would show up! This is awesome" _Said Charlotte as she closed the door to her mother's white neon. _" think of it this way, more for us to choose from."_

Rolling her eyes Sara gaped her stuff out of the backseat and headed towards the camped city of tents hoping to find a shot to set up the their camp.

The spot was found and the tents and supplies where set. It was just about time to join the others and head to the traditional nightly ghost story or that was what Charlotte said. After zipping up the tent both girls went down the beaten path towards the center of the camp which lead to the sacred ash cycle of storytelling when Sara spotted Joe walking up the grassy knoll with some of the other teens. Joe must have spotted her as well for he stopped, said a word to his buddy and trotted over to see them.

"_Wow, im so happy you made it!"_ said Joe as he stared at Sara's eyes.

"_Me too"_ Said Sara with a little ghost smile crossed her face.

"_So would you mind if I sat with you guys during the ghost stories?"_

"_No not at all, I was just going to ask you if you would like to"_

Charlotte pulled Sara aside from earshot

"_Who's that?"_

"_A friend"_ Sara answered.

"_With benefits?"_

"_No not like that"_

"_Give it time Sara, give it time."_

"_Hey Guys!"_ yelled Joe from across the grounds. "_ Hurry up the ghost stories are starting"_

Sara paused a moment and looked at Joe who was already half way up the hill and then back to Charlotte wearing the most maleficence smile ever.

"_Tag your it!" _

With that all three ran up the hill in full tilt, laughing all the way.

They finally make it with only being a little late as they took a spot of an old craved out log. Someone was already in the process of telling the old hook in the car door story when the three arrived on the scene. The usual chills and screams fell from the audience as the storyteller 's friend jumped out at the right moment from behind a bush wearing a tablecloth and ran at the campers. The crowd applauded and parsed the storyteller as he rejoin the cycle. It was now Bruce's turn to tell a tell.

Bruce was the lead quarter back for the suburbia high school football team and by un-written law the darklord of the stupids. He was cocky and knew his popularity would never fail as long as he could get any woman with his blonde, blue eye charm. Well all but one...Sara.

Bruce, in his red and white letter jacket took center stage as he began his story. All eyes where exactly as he like them to be, on him.

" _you've all heard of the scissorman right? This is the story of his escape."_

A dead silence fell over the crowd as Bruce held his dramatic pause. Every child that ever lived and grew up in suburbia heard of the scissorman. He was a boogeyman not to be spoken about.

"_A long time ago way before any of us where even born he came down from the castle on mansion hill into Suburbia with only one thing on his mind...drinking the blood of virgins!! Ahh yes my friends blood is what he craves and blood is what he got. Night after night he would stock and wait in the shadow, letting his victims know they where being watched. Then when they couldn't take it anymore the he would jump out from his place in the shadows and SLICE their neck with his 3 ft long scissorblades letting the blood drain upon himself. Just thing the last thing you hear of this green earth is the sound of frantic snipping as your lights darken. This went on for who knows how long The people of suburbia didn't know how to stop him til they found his weakness. There was a girl in which the scissorman fell in love with. Residents of Suburbia use this girl to lure him out and destroy him for good, but they knew not to trust someone with ties to the monster so they sent their bravest man to the castle. Yes the one on the mansion hill. He went there head first as the residents pushed the creature back in to castle grounds. Know one knows what happen but it was said that both the brave young man and the scissorman where both kill by each others hands."_

"_What happened to the girl"_ someone in the crowd asked.

"_No one knows. Some say that she moved on with her life and got out of Suburbia. Others say that she killed herself after she found out about her dead love but I think the Scissorman got her... as his final victim. What ever happened to her she's now dead. Her grave sits down in the old cemetery in the lower side of Suburbia but I must warn you if your thinking of visiting her grave beware of the ghost of the scissorman! He's been know to take a victim back to with him TO THE GRAVE!!!"_

A maniacal laugh from Bruce and the roar of the fire where the indication to the end of the story.

The crowd cheered, the storyteller bowed and all was well in the world of Bruce.

"_Wait, wait, wait" _said the red head siting on the left side of Sara. _"So your telling me that if I go down to the old cemetery the scissorman will get me...yeah right!"_

Turning to face Charlotte, Bruce took the comment as an insult upon his skills of storytelling.

"_Okay then red, I dare you to go down to the old cemetery, to the grave of Kimberly and wait, all night long."_

Charlotte drew back a little from the dare but would never let her fear show to an ass like this.

"_Ok I except but only if I can bring someone with me."_

Bruce smiled at this proposal.

"_Alright but I'll be having a guy at the gates all night just to make sure you went in and came out..maybe alive."_

"_Your on"_ said Charlotte as she walked away from the crowd of teens that viewed this little dare.

Sara made her way through the waves of people returning to their tents to finally meet up with Charlotte at their own. Taking her spot inside she could only guess what other person Charlotte was referring to.

"_Are you really going to do it Char.?_" asked Sara

Charlotte turned her head and smiled a smile that you just knew its wasn't going to be good.

"_Yep and you're come along" _


	6. roses in the graveyard

The old graveyard on the lower west side of Suburbia was just like any other graveyard you could sneak into at night, with its tiny half spunk in graves and huge monuments devoted to loved ones expect this one has over 2 hundred dead guys, a reputation for being haunted and two shivering girls siting behind a tombstone on the opposite site of the grave of Kimberly, waiting for something to happen.

"_How could I let you talk me into this?"_ said Sara hunched over from the cold.

"_Because you're my best friend and I didn't want to do this alone."_ Said Charlotte following suit of Sara.

"_Do you think he's real?_' asked Charlotte.

"_Who?"_

"_You know, Scissorman. Isn't this his lovers grave or something?"_

"_I don't know he might Char, I don't really believe that dumass Bruce and all his jazz about the scissorman but then again, who knows?"_ said Sara.

"_Yeah who knows"_ said charlotte as she peeked over the stone to see if anything changed.

"_But what if he is real? What if he does..." _

A sound of rushing leaves and footsteps stopped Charlotte in mid sentence. The two girls lowered there speck to a whisper and they waited for the approaching stranger.

"_Do you think its one of Bruce's boys trying to scare us?"_ asked Sara almost laying on the ground.

"_It might so stay low, I don't think they know where here."_ said Charlotte.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. By this time Sara and Charlotte were kneeling on the ground, peeking on either side of the grave stone.

"_This is bull"_ said Charlotte. _"Im out of here, im cold, wet and just damn tired." _

Just as Charlotte was about to stand up a figure in a ripped up old long tailed hooded jacket moved closer in the shadows toward the two girls.

"_GET DOWN!"_ yelled Sara as she pulled her friend back to the ground. "Its him"

The girls lay on the ground in both amazement and fear of this lone figure. He now stood in front of the angel perched grave of Kimberly. There was something in his hand as he dropped something on the head of Kimberly's grave. What was that he was holding, knives? Wait Knives!

"_Forget this im out of here_" yelled Charlotte as she ran off into the darkness.

"_Charlotte! Wait!!"_ yelled Sara but it was too late, Charlotte was gone. Sara was now all alone, in a graveyard, at 3am watching a potential ghost paying respects to a long lost lover. Of course anyone would be scared in a situation like this but there was something about this man, that didn't scare Sara like she thought he would. Something about him that fascinated her, like she knew him...but were? The figure kneeled in front of the grave, placing a bladed hand on the carved out name of Kimberly. A sadness filled Sara's heart. The very scene could have broken a heart of stone, this poor man was not the creature from the ghost story but a sad creature mourning the lose of his love.

Sara's curiosity got the better of her and she moved closer to were the scissorman keeled.

Stepping from her place of safety a twig snapped under her foot giving away her location. The scissorman wiped his head in her direction, causing his hood to fly back, revealing his face in the moonlit sky.

Sara couldn't believe it, it was shadow boy! The boy from her dreams! She recognized his wild black hair and pale complexion but now she has a face, a very scared face but a face non the less.

Not knowing what to do with this girl facing him, the scissorman or as if you prefer "shadow boy " dropped everything and ran into the darkness faster then the shadows could catch his fall.

Sara stood there, dumfounded to what she just saw. The shadow boy, he's real but how could this be? So many question now replaced the shock. Who is he really? Who was Kimberly and what was she to him and ...what did he dropped on her grave? Thought Sara as she carefully drew closer to the spot where shadow boy once kneeled. Bending down, she came face to face with the name Kimberly Williams Boggs.

"_What ? Why does she have my last name?_" thought Sara_. "It might be a coincidence but this is too weird."_

Without thinking about it Sara touched the name. There was something about this Kimberly Boggs that she need ed to find out about, some connection to why the scissorman comes to her grave at night. Looking down Sara saw what the scissorman dropped on the stone head. It was a bunch of wild blue tipped roses, freshly cut by the looks of it. picking one up her examined it and she twirled it in her hand. _"What a beautiful flower, I wonder where its from?" _

She must have been there for hours for the sun was about to rise before her knew it.

"_Holy crap I need to get home" _and with that Sara ran out of the graveyard with the rose in hand.


	7. Who was Kim Boggs?

That night, dinner was awkward. Mom and dad where siting side by side talking of the latest new of the town as Tif complained about how unfair high school teachers could be to the "non jocks." While grandma Sandy listened in to what everyone was saying. Sara just sat quietly poking at her casserole, figuring out what and when to ask the question about Kimberly.

"_Hunny? You ok?"_ asked mom.

"_Yeah, its just...Who was Kimberly Boggs?"_asked Sara.

Like the breaking of some forbidden law, everybody stopped what they where doing and stared at Sara intensely. All eyes where on her. Sinking into her seat, she wished she never asked. She really hated the silence treatment from the family. This staring contest when on for a while till her father finally broke the silence.

"_And where did you hear that name, pumpkin?"_ asked her father.

"_From a story about..."_

"_What story?_" Snapped her mother.

Sara was surprised by her mother's reaction. She never saw this side of her mother before on any dinner time discussion, ever! She was usually so passive when it came to sharing the daily gossip but for some reason this topic ruffled her mother's feathers.

"_It was a ghost story about the scissorman."_ said Sara at last. _"Her name was mentioned and then I found out that she was a real person so I was just wondering if anyone knew about her and stuff like that."_

The tension seemed to claim down as Sara explained herself. A slight smile crossed her mother's face while her dad returned to is plate of food.

"_Oh sweetycup, You really shouldn't worry to much about Kimberly Boggs. She was way before your time. She was just a girl that lived here in Suburbia along time ago. That's it._" said mom returning to her routine of service out seconds. Sara wanted to press on with the questioning but decided it would be in her best interest not to.

The dinner scene was now in full swing again. Mom served out seconds, dad eat them and Tif was back at it complaining about every topic imaginable. The only one who seem deeply effected by her questioning was Grandma Sandy. She sat there in silence with a troubled look on her face. Sara could tell she knew something more about Kimberly then she was willing to tell. Maybe some secret information to why shadow boy visits her grave at night. Oh well that's going to have to wait, the casserole on Sara's plate was starting to get cold and She needed something to eat.


	8. Claws of the Awakening

It was another dull dim day as a light rain and dark sun blocking clouds greeted Sara out the door as she began her daily walk home from school. Watching the cracked sidewalk pass under her feet with every step the realization of what was the one thing she hated about walking home at this time of day. It was long, boring without any one to talk to anymore.

Charlotte had been a no show ever since that night in the graveyard. Feeling guilty for leaving Sara all alone she avoid her like the plague. Sara knew Charlotte's personality enough to know that she would do anything to avoid a confrontation with a friend. She was not a brave soul that's for sure and like the honorable namesake of her great aunt she would rather make a turn around excuse then admit a mistake and say she was sorry.

Letting out a sigh or relief Sara stopped for a minute to watch the sunset over Suburbia. It was beautiful, the setting sun glazed over every single inch of the neighborhood giving it a golden aray of enriched natural colors. In the distance the sound of multiple voices arguing could be heard. It sounded like two guys and a girl all young by their tone. Their voices where loud enough to make any pass byer stop and listen for a sec. Turning her head in the direction Sara stopped and listened.

"_Hey sweetass, how about some love'n?_"said a mans voice.

"_Yeah how about NO, you god damn creep" _said the voice of a young woman. Tuning in, Sara recognized that voice from somewhere but where?

"_yeah I thought you might say that, so I brought Doug here, he might just make you change your mind."_

"_Stay away!!" _

Sara's eyes widen as the realization of the voice came to her. It was Tiff her little sister, she was in trouble and needed help. With that Sara ran in the directions of the voices, darting over the playing field. The rain was now coming down in sheets as the two letterman jacket goons cornered a very scared Tiffany Williams under the brand new tax payers "had to have for that big game" bleachers with ill intentions to the young girl's well-being.

Sara saw them in the distance as she jumped the wall onto the open football field. Letterman jackets, football players letterman jackets, they we're Bruce's boys. Oh that really set her off, how dare they pick on a defiance less girl just because of their status quo of belonging to the most powerful force on campus. No it wasn't right, she didn't care about the consequences that were to come upon her if she stopped this attack. Its wasn't like she had a popular rating that she needed to keep up, much like the other plastic faced girls in her class. She needed to do something about this once and for all.

Creeping in closer, the boy named Billy smiled as his touched a loc of Tiff's hair, his ill intentions were coming into play.

"_Umm baby you look scared, maybe you should listen to the bad guys and take something off."_

"_Yeah, like your bra._" laughed the dumbwited Doug.

Right then Tiff's fright level hit a whole new mark. She knew what they wanted and she was not about to let them take it from her without a fight.

"_HEY!"_ said a familiar voice._ "What the hell do you think your doing?"_

The two goons looked up at the challenger. Sara stood not even 10 feet from the bleachers waiting for their response. Smiling at the brave girl, they let go of Tiff for the moment to take on this new challenger if nothing more then a good laugh.

" _Nothing happening here, just trying to have a little after school fun that's all_." said Billy.

Sara's eyebrows narrowed downward. She knew what he was really trying to say.

"_Well you two can have fun by yourselves, the girl comes with me."_ Going under the bleachers Sara lightly gaped Tiff's arm, taking her out of the corner and into safety. "_Come on, I'll walk you home."_

"_Not so fast, goth queen"_ said Doug as he tightly gaped Sara's arm, preventing her from leaving the enclosed space. Enraged by such a act of brutality she felt the burning fire of an unknown force build up inside her.

"_You better let go cowboy or else"_ said Sara

"_or else what?" _said Billy as he stood in front of their way out.

Sara wasn't sure what to do now, she wasn't prepare to such an attack. She looked around for another exit but the design of the bleachers prevented anything from getting in or getting out. They where trapped, trapped like wild animals in a cage. The letterman jacket goons laughed at their fright. They knew she would walk into their trap, they were no strangers to this game. They knew how to lure and trap their prey and by the expressions of their faces they've done this more then once. Sara was scared but not for herself but for her little sister. She was not about to hand over her sis to these lusting bastards. A fire inside her was building strength, thrashing and burning with an intense power that was something much more then a chemical endued rage. No this was living, like a spiritual flame engulfing her very being.

"_Move now_" said Sara finding the courage to fight back. "_Or you will be sorry"_

Angered that a lower being would dare talk back to him, Billy evoked his sinister plan that he had for just something like this.

"_Sure I'll let you go but first how about that kiss?_" said Billy gaping Tiff by the hair, exposing her neck as he pulled out a switch blade from his letterman jacket. No yelled Sara but was cut short by the sudden blow of a fist to the stomach. Gasping in pain she fell to the ground.

"_Sara! Oh god Sara!"_ Screamed Tiff.

Laying in a painful darkness the barrier that kept back the living flame was burning down. Cold sweat poured off Sara's face. A emotonional struggle was battling inside her. The living flame was gaining on her rapidly, taking her over and it scared her. She could feel it, the burning conquer her arms and legs, moving up her spine and at last trying to take over her heart. She fought back as best she could but the fire was over powering her.

"_Hold still you little bitch!"_ said the distance echoing voice of Billy.

"_AHHH" _Screamed Tiff. "_Get off me"_

That was it, the last straw, the breaking point. Sara's eyes shot open as the barrier that she tried so hard to hold up shattered into nothing. The living flame was totally in control now. Sara's body was no longer a physical being but something of an elemental rage. Her eyes saw only red, her wrists arched and her fingers tingled from the uncontrollable power. Night was falling for the letterman wearing jacket goons. They where about to meet their doom.

Laughing at the handy work they had done to Tiff's arm and cheek the boys didn't see Sara rise up from the darkness.

"_I SAID LET HER GO ASSHOLE!" _

Haulting their laughter the boys slowly turned to face the dark enraged creature in the shadows.

"_What the hell is this?"_ questioned Billy_ " Who the hell are you?"_

Sara couldn't help but smile at such a stupid question_. "what's wrong? Having memory lose? You just beat me down and now im back."_

Shaken by such a statement from a former victim, the goons lost their nerve and ran outside onto the field. The chased excited Sara's primal instincts as she ran after them. Catching Billy by the ankle she pulled him down to the ground with a hard thud.

"_What the hell are you!!_" Screamed the frighten Billy.

"_Your worst nightmare" _smiled Sara as she pounced on both of them like a juggle cat. She ripped and clawed at them in her blind rage.

The pain was numbing down now as Tiff rubbed away the pain on her cheek. Night had settled in and the black shadows that followed crept in under the bleachers making it impossible to see anything without a flack light. Feeling around in the darkness Tiff could hear the horrible, terrified screams that where just outside the tin barrier between her and the rain. It scared her, it scared her a lot. What the hell was out there? She thought to herself. Knowing better not to go investigating till the first was finally over. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and Tiff stepped out into the open field. The hard rain made it difficult to make anything out. The muddy playing field didn't help either, the only true physical evidence of a fight was the skid marks and the little trail of deluded rain water blood that flowed into the near by drain. Tiff drew closer, she could now make out a figure. It was a woman, a woman drenched in blood with her back turned away with two bodies by her feet.

"_Sara? Is that you?"_ asked Tiff, covering her eyes from the rain.

"_Tiff, please...don't come any closer...I don't want you to see this."_ said Sara as the blood dripped off her fingertips.

"_Sara it's ok. Don't worry I wo...oh my god! What happen to your hands!"_ screamed Tiff as she pointed to the ends of Sara's arms.

Holding up both hands in the dim light of a field lamp. Sara saw for the first time her instruments of disaster. Her hands which were once a beautiful art piece of human perfection were not a ghoulsome play of her imagination. Ten long, slender claws of a disturbing genetic mix of flesh, bone and metal spawned from her middle knuckles, bending in slightly at the tips.

Tiff just stood there not knowing what to do. How could her sister, the woman that she looked up to for 15 years have done something like this? Ripping those boys into sreds. It was a surprise that they where still alive after a fight like that. Yeah sure that did deserve it but not like this, not this bad. Tiff's eyes moved from the injured boys to the lit sidelines where Sara stood, shacking in the rain.

Turning to her little sister, tears filled up her eyes. The questioning of her life had finally come to a head.

"_Tiff...im sorry"_

Not being able to deal with such a new physical change, Sara ran off the field into the cold rainy night.


	9. Raining Tears

The rain was pouring down upon the cold earth of the cemetery. Water had seeped through Sara's pants as she pressed her back into the solid weathered headstone of some unknown soul. It didn't matter to her though, the physical discomfort where nothing compared to what she was feeling inside. So many emotions rushing at her at once. Hate, Fear, the joy of seeing those boy's eye widen from her presence. It was intoxicating yet terrifying at the same time. It was all to much for her to bear. Tears began to roll down Sara's cheek followed by gasping sobs.

What had she become? This wasn't normal for damn sure! All her life seemed to be adding up to this moment in time but why? Why now? Why her? These questions collected and added up within her head. The only answer was the blank stare and the tears falling from her eyes.

In the cloudy distance a figured hiding under an umbrella walked closer to the scared girl. Her figures where unknown till she stood not even 2 feet away from where Sara sat. It was grandma Sandy, she looked like an angel of mercy after a battle of some forgotten war. Sara did not look at her grandma but hurtled up trying not to let her see the horrible spikes that where now her hands. Kneeing down eye level to her grandchild Grandma Sandy scanned over Sara's new form and if not out of pitty then concern, touched her shoulder ever so softly.

_ Oh hunny...I knew this day would come but I hoped not so soon._

Sara looked up from her knees at grandma Sandy.

_ You knew this would happen to me and you never told me?_

_ I never knew for sure but I had a feeling that it would...You are _**his **_child. _Said Grandma Sandy.

_ Whos?_

Grandma Sandy's mind went blank for a second. She had a vole of silence to keep when it came to questions on Sara's real father. She made a promise but it looks like it was time to break the silence

_ You better come home with me, hun. Theres a lot I need to show you that I think you deserve to know._

With those simple words Sara's dampened mood lightened up enough to let the old woman help her up and place an old tan trench coat over the shivering girl.

_ Now lets go home._

With a nod both grandma and daughter walked a steady pace towards home.


	10. The Hope Chest of Sarrow

The attic floor seemed warm compared to the damp weather outside. Now in dry clothes Sara grinded her nails into the wooden floor boards as Grandma Sandy rummaged through numerous boxes of Christmas decorations, old clothes and a few dishes til a victorious "ah ha" started Sara from her worried wondering thoughts.

"_This! This is what we need."_ said Grandma Sandy dragging out an old hope chest onto the open floor. The box was covered in a single chain over and under itself all bond together by a heavy duty lock.

"_Um Grandma why is this box so special that it needs to be kept under lock and key?" _asked Sara.

Grandma Sandy paused, almost not wanting to answer that question. Pulling out a key from under her sweater she unlocked the box slowly. It reminded Sara far too much of Pandora and her own box of mystery.

"_Because Sara this hope chest is a lot like you. It's a secret, it doesn't exist and what's inside is special and rare."_

Silences fell over Sara as Grandma opened the chest and placed each item out onto the old tarp in front of the chest in an almost ceremonial order. The strange tall tale devices ranged from an old stained dress, an scissorhanded glove, various pictures of trouperies and a thick photo album that Grandma placed on top of the chest. She looked like a preacher about to start a service.

"_Sara...you once asked me who Kim Boggs was. I know this isn't going to be easy to hear but Kim Boggs was your mother...your real mother."_

Sara's eyes grew ten times fold as Grandma Sandy turned a page to a big school photo of a lovely young girl with strawberry blonde hair.

_This is your mother._

"_That's my mother?"_

"_Yes that's your mother we knew each other in high school. We where I guess you can say best friends. She came to me first when it happen."_

"_What happen?"_

"_You my love, she came to me when she found out that she was with you. She told me everything that night. How she lied about your father's dead to the town and that she had been periodically visiting him.. She even told me about what happen to Jim."_

"_Jim?_" asked Sara.

" _Oh don't worry about him. He's was just a faze, nothing more. Now where was I?"_

' _You where talking about Kim and I"_

" _ah yes thank you. Well I promised Kim that I would help her and never tell a soul about her lover or of you when the time came. In a few months of lies and bagging clothes you finding came into the world, normal thank god but that wasn't what killed Kim."_

"_What then? What happen."_

"_...someone in Suburbia found out about you. I don't know who it was but it cost Kim her life to protect you._

A hollow silence fell over the attic as Grandma turned a another page to a news clipping of a hit and run accident. It involved a young girl and child.

"_It wasn't a accident. Those bastards murdered her!"_

Sara looked up from the article not understanding 100 of what Grandma ment by such a statement. After a minute of remembrance Grandma reluctantly pressed on.

"_That morning before the dawn her was going to go to the castle and tell your father of you. Show him you and maybe live together forever but they where waiting for her at the gates. A whole mob of angry Suburbanite which bats, bibles and nasty words. They called her a whore and cursed your name. Kim was scared. There was no one to protect her so she ran. She tried to hid you as well as possible. Your mother was a brave woman. She cared more for you then anything else but a mob was stronger. They chased her down and in the end ran her over, killing her on impact. It wasn't until a day after I heard about what happen and I went looking for you. I found you outside the castle gate in a bunch of rose bushes. You when cold and hungary but unharmed."_

Sara's eyes filled with sorrowful tears for her fallen mother. Picking up the dress she touched it to her cheek letting the tears flow on white satin.

" _I m sorry Sara I...I should have told you sooner but I couldn't. Please forgive me."_ begged Grandma Sandy.

"_...and what of my father? Is he still alive?"_ asked Sara picking up the scissor glove.

"_Yes as I know of he still lives in the castle on the hill."_

"_Grandma...Who am I, what am I?"_

" _My Dear there is only one person in the living world that can help you answer that question." _

Turning another page in the album Grandma Sandy turned the page to face Sara. A young man maybe a little older then Sara ghostly smiled at her.

"_You father You need to go find him.."_

* * *

I will prob. re-write this in the future. I just felt that you good people have waited long enough to find out about Sara. Till the next chap. I bid you ado. 

Thank you Geckogirl for motivating me to go on.


	11. a plan of Vengence

Lights dashed above as Bruce ran down the white hall of the intensive care unit. The search for room 308 was closing in. The room

which held the damaged bodies of his two best friends where somewhere down this hall, that what the front desk nurse said.

Thoughts of what might have happened zoomed though his head as he ran from one number to the next. Who was it? A gang, a rival

school? There was more then enough reasons for both to want to beat up Bruce's boys. That did matter thou just who ever it was

they where going to pay big time.

Bruce fell speechless as he walked through the door way of room 308. His boy or what's left of them covered from head to toe in

bandages. Billy worst the Doug. Both looking like Egyptian mummies hung from support beams. Bruce tearful as ever stood between

both bed hoping that it was just a bad dream as the doctor came in to check up on her boys.

_"Excuse me sir, your going to have to leave. Its time to change the bandages."_

Doctor Morre, emotionless as she was professional walked around the room as always this time of day checking charts and pressures not even paying attraction to Bruce. A perfect doctor.

_"Doc please tell me what the hell happen? Was it an accident?"_

_"Accident? Oh it wasn't an accident. More like a knife fight gone wrong_." said the good doctor.

_"A knife fight? Then it was a gang."_

_"No, no see"_said Dr. Morre holding a chart to the light for Bruce to see. _" If it was more then one person there would be multi wounds all over the back and chest. These look more like a single attacker."_

_"Then who was it?"_

_"To be the honest Mr. Bruce we don't know, these cuts are very unusual. There a strange combo of organic and mechanical here. Like a bit of both. All I can say is that your friends either jumped into a meat grinder or messed with a very angry bear."_

Just as the doctor spoke a grown came from Doug, He ganged some congestness as he rolled back and forth on his back. Bruce ran to his side. Hoping he could tell him something new about the attack.

_"Doug, buddy how you feeling?"_

_"I could be better" _joked Doug.

_"Tell me who did this? Im going to make them pay real good you just need to tell me."_

Doug's eyes blanked as he tried to remember that night. Terror came soon after.

_"We where just having some fun with a freshman when she came."_

_"She?"_

_"She, she WASN'T HUMAN man!!"_

_"She had...claws or something! It was so fast I cant remember it all. Just screams and those claws coming down on us. We...we tried so hard to escape but she was so fast!! "_

_"Clam down man its going to be alright"_ said Bruce

_"It was like some kind of horror movie you know? Except she was real!"_

_"I know, I know. I'll find her and make her pay I promise."_

_"Mr. Bruce. Its time to leave"_ said Dr. Morre

_"Don't worry buddy, I'll find her and bring her head back to you as a get well gift, promise!"_ said Bruce as the doctor kindly showed him the door.

A plan was already in motion for revengence.


	12. Runing towards the castle

"_I don't know Tiff if this is such a good idea._" Said Sara as she rummaged through a box of coats. She needed one just long enough to hide her new found hands.

"_What do you mean?"_ answered Tiff doing the same. _"It's a great idea. I told you before if we go out at night cops are more likely to stop and ask what where doing out. Besides don't you think its weird that two young girls in long coats are walking the streets? Its like a bad B movie. They'll totally stop us! Last thing we need is a cop seeing you and have a __**freak**__ out!"_

"_Please don't say that word."_asked Sara.

"_Oh Sorry...I forgot about your um well you know._"

"_Its ok Tiff. I better get use to that word now." _said Sara holding and turning her bladed fingers in the light. _"I don't think its going to go away any time soon."_

"_Don't say that Sar!! We just have to find Scissorman and get him to fix this."_

"_I doubt its that easy Tiff...not easy at all._

Sometime passed as Sara now in her old leather trench coat walked the street towards Castle Hill. All was fine as they passed the Morres, the Jeffersons and even old man smith. No one thought the difference. Yes all was fine til they passed Joe's House. He was standing outside watering the bushes when he spotted Sara. He happily trotted over to them like a happy puppy seeing his master home.

"_Oh no do something Tiff!"_

"_What do you want me to do he's coming."_

"_I don't know just...Hi"_ said Sara as Joe was upon them.

"_Holy Moly. Its good to see you again. Where have you been? What's with the jacket?" _asked Joe. Sara hug her arms tightly around her waist., slightly cutting into her sides. She didn't want him to think anything was wrong.

"_Nothing I just have a bit of a cold and I've been out of school that's all." _lied Sara. _"Im just not feeling like myself these pass few days."_

"_Oh sorry to hear that. I was just wondering when your feeling better if you I don't know might like to go to the movies or something with me?"_

"_She would love too!_" answered Tiff pushing Sara down the street.

"_Ok um see ya later then_" Waved a very confused Joe as he watched them run down the street.

"_Damn that was close"_ panted Tiff.

"_Yeah but you didn't need to be so rude to him." _said Sara catching her breath.

"_Hey you asked me to get you out of there and I did. Just because he's your boyfriend_..."

"_He's not my boyfriend he's just a AHHH!_" Yelled Sara falling to the ground from the sudden impact of another.

"_Holy Fuck! What Happen to you Sara!_" shouted Charlotte pointing down to Sara's opened jacket and uncovered hand. Picking herself up off the pavment she hid her arms in shame inside the jacket.She didn't want to attract anymore attention.

"_Char please claim down. Im not going to hurt you. Its just..."_

"_Jesus Sara what did you touch? Was it that night in the graveyard? Oh god I might have caught it!!_

"_Char its not a illness, I was born like this. It just kinda happened to show up the other day and well it just happened. Please just don't tell anyone ok. PLEASE."_

_"ok ok just dont come near me with those."_

Upset by Charlottes reaction Sara ran towards the castle only looking back once to see her shocked best friend watch the two run not willing to stop for anyone else.

* * *

Thanks everyone for sticking with me for this long. The next few chars are going to have everyones fav. scissorhand in them. 

Til then see ya around the castle. :D


	13. An Opening to a Gate

Sara ran full tilt down the dead end street sobbing her eyes out til she hit the first bard gate of the suburban castle. With her bladed fingers between the iron bars she yanked in frustration but no such luck as to moving them. In defeat she let out another cry. Not far behind was Tiff breathless but determined to reach her sister.

"_Sara...WAIT!_

"_NO"_ Said Sara with another yank._"Did you see how she looked at me? She was scared, there all scared and soon as this get out im finished they're going to lock me away or something. No more school, no more life, no more Joe!"_ Burying her face between the bars Sara eyes watered up with the raging ideas of what would happen to her if charlotte says anything to the wrong people. _"Im a monster Tiff, a freak they're going to kill me or worse!"_

It hurt Tiff to see her sister in such pain. She needed to think of something to help. She would not let anyone take Sara away no matter what. With a touch on shoulder and a hug from behind Tiff embraced her sister in a supporting hug.

"_I wont let then have you. No matter what Sar your still my sister and I love you."_

The warmth of her sister's words and the knowledge that someone else in this world cared for her melted her depression enough for the blades to release their grip on the bars and fall to her sides. Turning with big sad eyes Tiff could see that her words went in deep.

"_I know you don't have to thank me, Now lets find another way in. Where not going to get anywhere standing here and no offence we don't need anyone popping out and calling the police."_

"Ok" said Sara collecting herself and followed Tiff along the stone wall. After a few mins and two thousands rose thorns later luck was about to change. Running her hand on the wall to keep balance a still very human reaction, the wall ended and a scream followed. A break in the wall almost invisible to the naked eye if you never stumbled upon it caught Sara's foot as she fell into an wooded path.

_Are you ok?"_ asked Tiff helping her sister out of the crack.

"_Yeah I think so but in good news I found a way in._" said Sara. Getting up and looking in._ "It's a dark path, are you sure you want to go in?"_

The trees had grown wild in the loss of human trimming but it was obvious that someone had used it many times before, many many times. Shoe prints maybe boot and claw marks lined the stone path. Bits of tree bark and claw marks on the stones where a tall tale sign that the Scissor man had used this path before them. Touching the marks on the stone wall a familiar feeling came back to Sara like before, this was the right path. Tiff thought for awhile, adding the pros and cons of going in before watching her sister step blindly through into a forest world. Unwilling to follow she stepped in close behind.

A walk and a half an hour later in dense woods a clearing came into view. Like something out of a story a gate appeared in the clearing. The gate itself seem otherworldly, covered in a curtain of green vines and flowers, locking and binding the pathway closed. Stone craved Statues lined the walls way both sides on the gate as solid smooth limestone followed into the view far as the eye could see. Standing in front of its huge frame Sara eyed the weird artistic monsters that held its iron bars in place. Looking at Tiff with second thoughts racing in as so did doubt and fear.

"_Its ok im here for you_ said Tiff encouraging Sara trying to hide her own fear of the place.With a nod Sara swiped the curtain and opened a door to another realm. Stepping in she knew not what she would find or who might be watching from above.


End file.
